Raised In Russia
by Distant Artisan
Summary: Harry's daughters come back home after years of boarding school and an extra year in Miami. Soon they begin to mix in the racing scene and learn the things they had hidden themselves from for years.
1. Characters Disclaimer Summary Chapter I

Characters Misha Dymphna Conlan  
  
Jelena Grania Conlan  
  
Gavrie Adair Conlan  
  
Pavel Bowie Conlan  
  
Stesha Cavan Conlan  
  
Disclaimer I only own the characters listed above. I own nothing else.  
  
Summary  
Harry's daughters come back home after years of boarding school and an extra year in Miami. Soon they begin to mix in the racing scene and learn the things they had hidden themselves from for years.  
  
Chapter I  
Misha and Jelena, both nineteen, were on the Greyhound back to Los Angelos. Their mother has recently died and their father, Harry needed help with running the family business. The only problem with that was neither of the girls knew where parts went to in cars. Sure, they had read and heard their father talk about it, but it never really clicked or stored itsself in their brains. Another thing, it had been seven years since they had been home, even on holiday they did not come home, their parents and siblings always coming to see them. Their older brothers had been in a Swedish all boys boarding school and the two of them had been sent to a Russian all girls boarding school.  
  
The bus pulled up to the station, Misha looked out the window to see their father waiting outside. Their three brothers were probably working. The two sisters stepped off the bus that they had been on for two straight days. They both hugged their father and said their hellos. The car ride home was quiet and uneventful. There were only a few short questions and one worded answers. What were you supposed to say to people you had not seen in over a year?  
  
They pulled up to the shop and were greeted by Gavrie, their oldest brother at the age of twenty four. He pulled them both into a hug lifting them off the ground,"The old man have you down?"  
  
"No,"Misha answered shortly.  
  
Gavrie nodded,"Come on Pavel and Stesha are inside."  
  
They followed him into the office. Pavel, twenty, was sitting behind the desk writing out bills and Stesha, twenty two, was sitting in one of the customer chairs having his lunch break. Nothing had really changed since the last time the siblings had seen each other, maybe except for the fact that now their English was not as broken and awkward as it was when first coming back to America.  
  
Stesha broke the silence,"We are going to the race tonight, do you two want to come?"  
  
Jelena shook her head,"Rather not."  
  
Stesha smiled,"Mia Toretto will be there, remember Mia?"  
  
Mia was a friend of the Conlan girls before they left for Russia, they had written each other until Misha and Jelena went to Miami. Misha grabbed Jelena's arm and the two ran out the door.  
  
"Where the hell are we going?"Jelena yelled to her sister brushing her chin length dark auburn hair out of her eyes and then adjusting her dark blue flare jeans.  
  
"Cafe,"Misha began to walk.  
  
Jelena nodded. They walked about nine blocks until they got there. Sure enough Mia was behind the counter. Misha yelled,"Mia Toretto!"  
  
Mia looked up and eyed the two nineteen year olds, then a look of recognition came over her face,"Misha! Jelena!" She came out from behind the counter,"When did you two get back?"  
  
"Today, Greyhound,"Jelena answered.  
  
"Hungry, thirsty?"Mia asked.  
  
Jelena and Misha nodded.  
  
Mia went behind the counter,"What would you like?"  
  
"Anything, but that damn tuna,"Misha responded.  
  
"Red Bull and yeah, anything, but tuna,"Jelena answered.  
  
When Jelena had consumed all of her Red Bull she threw the empty can at Dom who was located in the back office. He turned around and looked the three women in the cafe. "Jelena Grania Conlan!"  
  
"Did not do anything,"she tapped her fingers on the counter.  
  
"Then who did?"Dom stood in the door way holding the Red Bull can,"And you can't blame it on Jesse or Leon, they aren't here." It was true if Jelena did something it was always eather Jesse or Leon, but it was always in a joking manner and not out of immaturity or fear of being in trouble.  
  
"Misha,"Jelena pointed to her sister.  
  
Misha, who was only focused on her chicken sandwich looked up in confusion,"Huh?"  
  
"See, fake innocence."  
  
Dom shook his head and went back to work mumbling something about how things never change.  
  
"Are you two coming to the race tonight?"Mia asked.  
  
Misha nodded,"I am, don't know about her, but I plan on it."  
  
Jelena shook her head.  
  
Misha nudged her sister,"Why not? You will get to see everyone."  
  
"Just don't feel like it,"her sister answered solumnly.  
  
Mia agreed with Misha,"Everyone wonders about you two, they'd be glad to see you."  
  
Jelena shrugged,"We'll see."  
  
Misha whispered to Mia,"That means she's going." 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II  
Jelena was in her room unpacking. She opened her top dresser drawer and found the pictures she had kept. Her, Misha, Gavrie, Pavel and Stesha were all friends with the Toretto team/family, but only the guys let themselves get caught up in the races. Jelena now noticed Misha was becoming curious. Jelena, herself, was not however, she did not see the excitement in watching cars going one hundred fifty miles an hour on a city street then maximize the speed by using a chemical. Leon had told her it was all about an adrenaline rush. She usually responded with,"You could always just play frogger on the highway, there are cars and speed." He would just simply laugh. This is how the conversations usually were on the phone.  
  
When the Conlan's were abruptly sent to boarding school the only way to have contact to their friends back home were letters, telephone and e mail, mostly letters however. The boarding school had one pay phone and one phone in the main office. Computers were mostly only for teachers. Typewriters were what typed reports were to be used for. Jelena found their ways to be strict, too strict.  
  
The Conlan children's social skills were not great when they left their schools. They barely talked and almost forgot how to speak their native language. When Jelena and Misha went to Miami they mostly kept themselves locked in the apartment they shared the rent for. It was one hundred dollars a month, good price considering there was a meth lab on the floor above and a heroin addict across the hall. Misha seemed ready to be social again, but Jelena would rather stay in her shell for awhile first, who knows how long that could become.  
  
As Jelena flipped through the photographs she grinned at the memories of so long ago. They were only children back then. Before Mister Toretto died, before Dom was locked up, before Dom and Letty were together, before Misses Toretto died, most importantly before they had to leave for the far away land of Russia.  
  
Misha walked in,"Hey, Lena, it's nine. Mia said they leave around eleven, but to be at their house at ten and ready just to hang out. If you're coming ya know?" Misha knew in the back of her mind that Jelena would give in to the temptation of seeing old friends and actually being in human contact. Misha slinked out of the room and back to her own to prepare for the night's events.  
  
Jelena sighed and looked at herself in the mirror,"Oh what the hell." She began to dig in her drawer for some suitable clothing. 


End file.
